Burst Your Bubble
by I'mtheonlyone
Summary: Sequel to 'Batteries Included'. For this to make sense you have to have read 'Batteries Included' and watched "Journey to the Center of Mason". For the purposes of this story the images we saw in Mason's head were what I call thought bubbles.


**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own WOWP.**

**Burst Your Bubble**

"Justin, can we talk?" Alex said softly as she entered his bedroom.

Justin looked up distractedly from his computer as if he didn't have the time or interest to bother with what she had to say. "Yeah, sure, shoot." He said quickly and immediately turned his face back towards his laptop.

Alex frowned and stepped further into the room walking forward she placed both her hands on his shoulders trying to form a greater connection with him. Still, she failed to gain his full attention, as he only glanced over his shoulder at her.

Staring at the wall she nervously began to speak. "About what happened downstairs… and what you said. I know you were right, and I was kind of hoping that maybe we could… be together. I mean obviously we would need to take it slow. Make sure it is definitely what we both want… but I'm pretty sure it is. It's like it's been staring me in the face my whole life but I just couldn't see it. It was out of focus but suddenly everything is so clear. I know we are brother and sister and everyone will say it's wrong or sick but I can't help feeling like we were meant to be" she finished talking and looked down to catch the reaction on his face.

Justin was back to staring at his computer screen, mumbling incoherently.

Feeling annoyed Alex glared at Justin. He couldn't just ignore her like this especially seeing how she was offering herself up to him in a very embarrassing and vulnerable way. Reaching down she grabbed the skin on his collarbone and pinched hard.

Justin shouted in irritation. Shooting up in his chair he spun around to face his tormentor glaring back at her. "What the hell are you doing, Alex? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said in an angry voice.

Alex's eyes flamed up at his attitude and the anger in her stare multiplied itself by ten. He hadn't even listened to a word she said. Wasn't it just a little while ago he was telling her he was jealous of Mason, holding her tightly, and kissing her so hotly that her face still felt like it was on fire? "What the hell am I doing? You're busy? What I'm doing is having a talk with you and if your so damn busy you better hurry up and clear your schedule because I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied that everything that needs to be said, is said." her hand still attached to his skin, she let her finger nails dig in harder for emphasis.

Justin winced again in pain a defiant look still in his eyes but he conceded. "Fine! What do you want to talk about?" he said impatiently.

All of Alex's former fierceness dropped away and her nervousness returned. She felt breathless and she couldn't seem to look her brother straight in the eyes. She settled her gaze just to the left of his head and took a calming breath. When she finally seemed to get enough air in her lungs for the power of speech to return she answered him. "The kiss." she said anxiously, her voice coming out soft and uneven

"'The Kiss'? Is that the new Efron movie? Alex I don't have time to discuss Chick flicks with you! Some of us are actually working hard to get back in the wizard competition! You would think since you already quit you would stop trying to screw me up, already." he said the last part bitterly.

Alex's eyes snapped over, staring into Justin's face. He looked angry and annoyed. Nothing on his face showed that he had registered what she had actually meant. Her eyes widened and her stomach felt unsettlingly queasy. Justin could be thick sometimes. That had to be it so she clarified. "No, Justin. Not 'The Kiss'. Our kiss." She said it very carefully and slowly as if that would make him understand what she was saying better.

Justin rolled his eyes at her and turned away sitting back down at his desk chair. "Alex… I don't care what the movie is called! I said I'm busy so could you leave me alone. I'm trying to plan out my lessons for my delinquents." he said dismissively, already back to typing on his laptop.

Alex's eyes watered as she stared at the back of his head. She felt sick. Her throat closed up around a lump that she was sure was a whimper about to escape. Before the cry could make its way out of her mouth she ran out the door. Something was wrong! Not only was Justin acting like the kiss had never happened but he was also treating her as if she were nothing. He ignored her! She spent her entire life making sure he was incapable of ignoring her. So why was he doing it now?

Justin had kissed her! She was not going crazy, so why was it that after hours of contemplation and gathering up her courage to finally get the nerve to confront him about his feelings he looked at her blankly showing her he had no clue what she was talking about? She wanted to believe that he was somehow lying but she didn't see that little gleam of guilt in his eyes that he usually had when he wasn't telling the truth. He really didn't know what she was talking about.

After a few hours of moping in her room her eyes landed on the broken glowing heart necklace lying on her dresser. She wasted no time stomping back to his room and shoving it in his face as proof. He had pulled it from her neck and thrown it to the floor as he kissed her. Surely he couldn't deny what had happened with the physical evidence stacking up against him. But he merely smiled at her derisively and told her that she needed to take better care of her things and that trying to blame him for the destruction of her property was very immature.

She didn't know what had happened but she knew he had kissed her. There was no way that had been her imagination. It had been too real and involved more feeling, both physically and emotionally, than any other kiss she had ever experienced.

But even that determination and sureness faded as the days passed by. Mason came by daily to do the friend thing. She never mentioned the necklace to him. It seemed a little pointless to her now. She kept it though, as a reminder of what transpired between her and Justin.

Then Dean showed up and she had to face the truth. Yeah Justin had kissed her but that didn't mean he loved her. It didn't mean he had felt the same way she had when their lips had touched and her lungs fell short on air, gasping to inhaling his scent. A scent she had always secretly described in her head as wonderful. The entire experience had left her nervous system buzzing like it was turned on to the pulse setting

Looking at all the images of herself in Mason's head had shown her one thing. Even if she didn't love him, he did love her. Maybe that would be enough. Having someone who loved you was better than pining after your brother. A guy that, even if he wanted her, she just couldn't have. So she settled for Mason. It was the only reasonable thing to do. She could try to love him every day and one day maybe she wouldn't have to try anymore.

With all her problems settled she should have been able to rest easy but she couldn't. Ever since she had taken Mason back her heart felt like a gigantic lump of lead lodged in her chest. It weighed her down and as every minute passed by it seemed to increase in mass and volume.

Tonight Mason was planning a celebration in honor of them getting back together. She should have at least been a little happy but she wasn't. She needed to pick out an outfit for tonight, instead she lay on her bed with her eyes closed letting the weight of her melancholy pin her down. One thought revolving in her brain.

How was it that Justin didn't seem to remember the kiss? Was it just not important to him so he disregarded it? Was it nothing so he could act like it had never happened? If only she could see inside his head then maybe she could at least get some closure on the whole thing. As the last thought floated into her head she bolted upright in bed her eyes widening at the perfect ness of her solution.

She would go inside Justin's head and see what was going on with his thoughts. Then she would finally be able to lay the whole mess behind her. She still had Justin's Captain Jim Bob Submarine hidden away under her bed for purposes of torment. Everything was stacked up perfectly for her plan.

The only problem she had was she needed a way to get in Justin and out of him. Before with Mason it had been easy, having his full cooperation he had just swallowed the submarine. She thought for a moment before casting a spell on the toy sub. "I need to travel through Justin's nose hair, Make this sub able to float on air." she said scrunching her face in disgust at the thought of being in a guy's nose.

Figuring out how to operate the sub was a lot harder than she had imagined. She didn't have time to waste though because Mason would be over in an hour, then her parents would be wondering where she was. She jerkily maneuvered the vessel into Justin's room where she found him, once again, concentrating on creating his lesson plans for the delinquent wizards. He paused to rub his eyes giving her the opportunity to quickly zoom up his nose.

She let out a short whoop of victory as she smoothly sailed up his nasal passage. Then suddenly she lost control tossing around slamming into gross mucusy and hairy walls. The whole sub shook and then stood still as the walls closed around her. He had to be scratching and pinching his nose… she sincerely hoped he didn't blow it. That's all she needed right? To be stuck in a giant snotty tissue.

As soon as the ship settled down and was free she began navigating but it didn't take her long to realize she had no clue where she was going. She was sure the nose was connected to the brain somehow. Otherwise how would you know what you were smelling? The problem was she didn't know how it was connected. A vision of a tiny submarine lodged into some unknown region of Justin with a tiny little Alex skeleton sitting at the controls flashed in her head.

Suddenly this didn't seem like such a great idea. If she made a mistake what would happen? Justin wouldn't be able to save her, but now it was too late to panic. She was already in. Pulling out her wand she carefully cast a spell. "Take me where I need to go, auto pilot, and not so slow."

The sub zoomed off. Everything was a blur until suddenly it stopped and there were all Justin's thought bubbles floating around. There were way more in Justin's head than there had been in Mason's. It wasn't really surprising. Even when she had first started dating Mason she had known that he was simple. Justin on the other hand thought way too much. Bubbles crowded in his head she couldn't even see them all.

Her eyes scanned the bubbles she could see. There were Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Bubbles. There were robot bubbles. There were various bubbles of Justin's friends and family. There was even a bubble floating around with "Pi= 3.14159265". But there was one bubble she just didn't see and that was a bubble with herself in it. There had to be at least one Alex bubble in there somewhere and she was going to find it! She couldn't accept that Justin did not think about her. It was simply impossible!

Reaching under her seat she pulled out a clear helmet for her cow print diving suit and fastened it over her head. Then she popped the hatch and slipped out. Swimming through Justin's head she grabbed each bubble inspecting it then throwing it over her shoulder. Some bubbles were particularly strong while others where incredibly fragile popping at her touch.

She had sorted through about half and still no Alex bubble. Annoyed she grabbed one of the strongest bubbles and pulled out her wand. "There is no Alex bubble I can see, so make this bubble all about me!" she said forcefully zapping the bubble. It took on the image of her reflection and she smiled into it happily, that is until in popped right in her face.

Alex grunted in irritation and grabbed another strong bubble pointing her wand at it. "There is no cheese bubble I can see, so make this bubble all about brie" A soft white rind of cheese appeared in the bubble and she squeezed it hard. It was so durable that it that it flew right out of her hands instead of popping.

She watched it spin away from her and her eyes caught on a gigantic bubble featuring Justin as family wizard. She smiled evilly as she looked at it. To her it looked like the perfect candidate for the Alex bubble and she swam towards it purposefully. She was going a little too fast actually and wasn't able to stop passing right through the surface of the bubble and sliding into something hard. Trying to back up she found herself trapped between what appeared to a very large wooden crate wrapped in chains and the skin of the bubble.

"Crap!" Alex shouted out struggling to free herself. Why was there a chained crate in Justin's head anyway? She shuddered to think what Justin would want to hide. He seemed pretty proud of all the dorky stuff he liked. She couldn't even imagine how bad the stuff Justin was hiding would be.

Jerking her elbow back roughly she managed to get one arm out. The walls of the family wizard bubble began to quiver dangerously and as she shoved the other elbow out it burst.

"Uh-oh!" Alex exclaimed softly her eyes widening as she watched the crate fall. It slammed into the floor of Justin's head splitting open.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she watched a wave of bubbles flying up out of the crate. So many she didn't she how they all fit in there. It was a sea of bubbles and in each and every one of them she saw an image of herself.

Bubbles of herself at every age. Bubbles of her smiling and laughing. Bubbles of her frowning, yelling and crying. There were too many to count. Too many to even think about looking at every one. She watched them rise. She felt them dancing around her, lifting her up higher and higher. She felt so light! The huge leaden lump in her chest that was weighing her down had vanished.

Giggling madly she swirled around watching the shining bubbles float around her. Then she saw it. It was rather large and moving pretty fast but she managed to grab it and hold on. She stared into it watching the image over and over of her face being kissed by Justin. Sighing happily she leaned forward smacking lips on the thought bubble.

"I knew you had to be here somewhere!" she said to it with some relief. Now she had to find someway to make sure Justin never forgot it.

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for going so long with out updating my stories! I got kinda caught up in some stuff then got sick and was being lazy. I'm gonna try hard to write every day to make up for the long delays. This story I had mostly written for weeks just sitting on my computer and ! have finally finished it. I left the ending open in case I decide to do a third part after watching more of the fourth season. **


End file.
